Circus
by RainingHearts4Ever
Summary: One Shot Song Fic. What happens when Yugi runs away? Also, who's this mysterious new performer at the new circus in town? R&R please!


**Wow, I really should probably be working on One Night, but I just couldn't get this out of my head. It's a little One Shot to the song Circus.**

* * *

><p>It had been two years since Yugi had run away. He had left without leaving a note or any clue of where he went. Yami had quickly sunk into a deep depression, he had finally gotten his own body, and his Hikari left! He still couldn't believe it. Lately, he had been able to slowly come out of his depression, but he still missed Yugi deeply. He lowered his head and sighed as he continued to walk down the street with the gang.<p>

"Hey, Yams, what's wrong?" Jou asked, looking over to his friend with concern. He had been upset about Yugi leaving too, but he tried to think on the bright side, hopefully Yugi was living a happy life where ever he was.

"Nothing Joey, I was just thinking about Yugi." Yami replied, changing his expression from sad to a smile.

"Hey, guys!" Tristan called, running up ahead of Yami, Joey, and Teá. "There's a circus in town today! We should go!"

"I don't see why not, what time is it at?" Teá asked.

"It's in 20 minutes." Tristan replied. "It's in the park."

20 MINUTES LATER

"I haven't been to a circus since before my parents divorced!" Joey said excitedly. "I can't wait! Do you think that they will have any animals?"

"Probably, it's not the circus unless there are animals." Tristan replied, a grin plastered on his face.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Teá said, smacking both boys on the backs of their heads. Yami couldn't help but chuckle as they rubbed their sore heads in silence, earning him a smack too. As he was rubbing his sore head, he heard music come from the speakers stationed around the dark tent.

_There're only two types of people in the world. The one's that entertain, and the ones that observe. Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl. Don't like the backseat, gotta be first._

A spotlight shined down at a small body in the middle of the performance area. The person was dressed in a shining, purple leotard and a black bowler's cap on top of his head, tipped down enough to hide his face and still cover his hair.

_I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots)_

Suddenly a row of spotlights shine down like a path, which the mysterious performer follows slowly.

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot, when I put on a show. I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me, and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same._

Suddenly, all the lights flashed on the reveal jugglers all around, some juggling knives, other were juggling flaming sticks. There was also a set up of three elephants balancing ontop of balls, and a gymnast on a swing attached to the ceiling. Suddenly, the performer whipped off his hat and threw it to the side, revealing spikey, tri-colored hair, black, red, and blond hair. His amethyst eyes shone from the lights as he lifted up his arms. The gymnast quickly swooped down, only hanging on by his knees, and grabbed Yugi's hands. Joey, Tristan, and Teá all gasped, Yami just sat there, speechless. It was his Aibou!

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus._

He then let go of the gymnast, landing on his feet on top of an elephant's back. He grabbed a whip from his back pocket and gave it a quick snap into the air.

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip, just like a circus._

The elephants started to roll around the performance arena in perfect sync.

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do._

Yugi then walked up the elephant's head and to the tip of the truck.

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus._

Yugi grasped the swing that was thrown at his and swung off of the elephant. The circus tent turned completely dark, except for a small spotlight on Yugi's face as he hung on the swing using his hands.

_There's only two types of guys out there, ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared. So baby, I hope that you came prepared. I run a tight ship, so beware._

Yugi pulled himself up so that he was standing on the swing.

_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots). I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot, when I put on a show._

Yugi then flipped upside down, so that he was hanging on the swing just by his feet, and at a great risk of falling.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins, spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same._

Yugi then moved his feet so that he was falling off of the swing, down towards the ground. At the last minute, he flipped in midair, gracefully landing on his feet. The lights turned back on to reveal that there was no a huge cage in the middle of the room, which Yugi was standing in the middle of. Inside the cage there were lions, slowly circling Yugi.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus._

Yugi jumped onto one of the lion's backs and cracked his whip, causing them to run wildly around the caged area.

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus._

Yugi jumped up and climbed up and out of the cage containing the now settled down lions. The entire tent then darkened again, the only source of sound was the music playing through the speakers.

_Let's go, let me see what you can do. I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus. Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus._

The lights flashed back on to reveal that the elephants were once again back out, this time with a single lion that wasn't caged. On top of the lone lion sat Yugi, riding him as if a horse. He quickly took out his whip and cracked it into the air, send the elephants scurrying around in circles in the arena.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus._

As everything was taking place, the lion that Yugi was riding darted underneath the stampeding elephant's feet, dodging them repeatedly. Yugi's face was one of utter excitement, but no fear.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus._

The music ended as the elephant's made their way back into the performer's area and Yugi and the lion stood in the middle of the arena next to each other. Yugi was smiling and waving like he was the happiest boy in the world. His eye's grazed the audience and automatically found the tri-colored spikey hair that could only belong to his Yami. He smiled wider and made a 'come here!' gesture. Yami pointed to himself questioningly, and Yugi nodded. Yami quickly arose from his seat and ran down to the arena. When he got down there though, he stopped, Yugi was still standing next to the lion.

"It's ok Yami! He's really friendly!" Yugi shouted at the still loud applause echoing through the tent. Yami nodded and made his way over to Yugi, grabbing him in a tight hug. Everybody in the audience 'aww'ed at the display of affection.

"I'm so happy to have finally found you Aibou, please promise that you will never leave me again." Yami mumbled, tears silently falling down his face. Yugi hugged him back and whispered in his ear, "I promise."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>I might do an epilogue, but I don't know yet. Let me know how I did! :)<strong>


End file.
